Descendo o rio
by Maapha
Summary: Sasuke está próximo de alcançar seu objetivo final, mas ainda resta uma dúvida: e se ele não der conta? Com essa pergunta martelando em sua cabeça, ele foi buscar outra possível solução.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro ato.**

Era uma noite estranhamente iluminada, por causa da lua cheia.

Ele via uma cena simétrica: árvores, pilares à esquerda, a trilha, o templo, pilares à direita, e. mais uma vez, árvores.

O templo.

Uma construção pequena, velha, mas ainda de pé. Não era um templo em si, com moradores e peregrinos, estava mais para um altar. Quase todo de madeira, algumas partes de papel tinham furos, as de pano estavam cinza de sujeira e havia muitas marcas do clima. Em cada um dos lados havia uma pagoda, escultura de pedra com andares iguais de tamanho decrescente, mas Sasuke não chegou nem a notá-las ali.

Concentrado, mas indeciso, seguiu em frente em direção a seu destino.

Sua mão direita segurava um papel comprido, retangular, de modo firme para que o vento forte não levasse. Era uma folha normal, mas com algo escrito em nanquim. Embora não houvesse alma viva por ali, ele não queria que ninguém visse o que ia fazer.

Alcançando o final da trilha, subiu dois degraus de pedra e pisou no chão elevado do santuário.

A porta estava fechada. Com a mão livre, abriu-a para o lado esquerdo, que era para onde corria, e se fechou ali dentro. Não conseguia ver mais do que as janelas permitiam, porque não havia uma luz acesa ali dentro.

O shinobi atravessou o piso central e chegou ao altar central. Deixou em seu espaço vago, em posição de oferenda, seu papel, com o lado escrito para cima. Abaixou-se para fazer uma prece e logo estava indo embora pelos mesmos rastros de seus passos, deixando de novo aquele lugar em seu vazio.

"Eu temo que..." Refletia solitário, com olhar vazio. "Os boatos não se confirmem."

O antigo monumento ficava cada vez mais para trás.

-

Em outra casa rústica, num lugar além de sua compreensão e alcance, uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, deitada sobre o chão, arrastava com os dedos algumas peças do jogo Sugoroku sobre o tabuleiro feudal aberto próximo a seu rosto. Com a face meio escondida atrás do antebraço, os olhos grandes e curiosos observavam o brinquedo com aparente interesse. Na parede que estava perto dela, havia um sino com guizos amarrado a um prego, que balançou e soou sem nem entrar vento por ali.

-Estão te chamando, Ai.

Do outro lado de uma divisória translúcida onde só aparecia uma sombra de alguém girando uma roda de fiar, veio uma voz que notara o barulho. A menina não moveu um músculo para sair do lugar, mas respondeu:

-Eu já vou.

Mais alguns segundos entretida com o jogo e ela saiu da casa, deixando várias peças desordenadas para trás.

-

Sasuke andava pelo caminho de volta, enfrentando a corrente de ar que vinha de um dos lados. Com a mesma expressão fria de sempre, pensava sobre o que acabara de fazer.

Será que precisava mesmo fazer aquilo?

Apenas para se certificar que não havia nada o seguindo, deu uma olhada por cima do ombro. Sem sinal de outra presença, voltou a encarar a frente e o ambiente mudara em um piscar de olhos. Assustado, começou a rastrear o novo local sem sair do lugar, achando que tinha alguma alucinação.

Não era.

Era uma planície bonita. A lua deu lugar ao sol poente, alguns metros à frente havia uma árvore escura e antiga, retorcida, de copa frondosa, o gramado alto parecia seco e do lado direito corria um riacho cristalino, refletindo a luz do fim de tarde.

"Será um genjutsu?" Nervoso, a imaginação descontrolada tentava achar uma resposta.

Ao se focar de novo em sua frente, antes encarando o córrego, apareceu uma garota. Era mais nova que ele alguns anos, mas sua aparência não era comum. A franja preta cortada reta emoldurava o rosto delicado, os olhos de íris vermelhas eram grandes, indicando ainda a infância e o kimono se confundia com a cor do cabelo, mas havia estampas de flores coloridas dispersas pelo fundo. As enormes mangas se arrastavam pelo campo.

-Me chamou? – Ela perguntou, com voz suave.

Achando que iria funcionar, o ninja fez um selo com as mãos e falou:

-Kai!

O cancelamento não teve efeito.

-O que está fazendo? – A garota lhe disse. – Não é nenhuma ilusão.

Sem resposta, ele abaixou a guarda e desfez o selo. Ela esperou que o visitante se acalmasse e, então, se apresentou:

-Eu sou Enma Ai. – Ao seu lado, apareceu um rapaz de vinte e alguns anos, não muito alto, mas com uma peculiar franja escura tampando um dos olhos e roupas urbanas, com os braços cruzados. – Ichimoku Ren.

-Sim, Donzela. – O homem pegou um pingente prata de um colar e o tocou nos lábios, desaparecendo em seguida.

Na mão que Ai estendeu, apareceu um boneco azul-marinho de palha com forma humana e uma fita vermelha em laço ao redor do pescoço.

-Pegue isto.

O Uchiha recebeu o objeto, olhando-o com dúvidas.

-Se deseja realmente se vingar de seu inimigo, deve desfazer este laço vermelho. – Ela explicou. – Se o fizer, será um contrato oficial comigo. A pessoa odiada será imediatamente enviada ao Inferno.

"Então era verdade o que escutei." Sasuke pensou.

-Porém, há um preço que você precisa pagar.

-...Preço?

-Exato. – Consentiu, e continuou a explicar. – Quando uma pessoa é amaldiçoada, dois túmulos são cavados. Se eu realizar a vingança, sua alma cairá no abismo do Inferno.

Ele ouvia tudo, atentamente, analisando os fatos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, somente após morrer.

-Isso não é um serviço justo. – O cliente reclamou. – Eu estou fazendo o certo. Por que também preciso ir para o Inferno?

-Eu não sou convocada para trazer justiça. – Ai disse. – Mas você deveria saber um pouco mais antes de ter tanta certeza.

-Como assim?

-Há coisas que você nunca descobrirá se continuar cego.

O shinobi olhou para o boneco em suas mãos, refletindo. Ao levantar o rosto de novo, tinha voltado ao caminho de terra do santuário, onde o vento ainda batia com força.

-O resto é você quem decide.

A voz suave de Ai soou por entre o espaço. Ele procurou por todos os lados, mas por ali, não havia mais ninguém.

**Fim da parte I.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo ato.**

Do lado de fora de onde morava Ai, havia um jardim. Apesar de não ser cuidado, as flores de Lycoris cresciam fortes e viçosas, e sua cor vermelha combinava com o eterno pôr-do-sol. Sentada sob uma árvore próxima, a dona da casa jogava com um conjunto de bola e copo de madeira. Perto dela, havia uma mulher de pé. Bonita, de penteado no estilo japonês antigo, kimono azul-claro e belo corpo. Também estava por perto um senhor careca, de chapéu e sobretudo marrom. Enquanto Ai estava entretida com o brinquedo, eles conversavam.

-Aquele tal de Uchiha. – A moça disse, olhando para algo bem distante. – É Sasuke o nome dele?

-É, sim. – O homem respondeu. –Era o nome de um lutador.

-Há quase uma semana que ele está com o Ren, não é?

-Mais ou menos isso. – Segurou o chapéu, para não voar com o vento que resolveu bater. – Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai demorar?

-Não dá pra ter muita certeza... – Cruzou os braços.

-Ele tem ódio verdadeiro.

-Mas quer se vingar com as próprias mãos.

-Não teria nos chamado. – O velho tentava pensar em alguma resposta, coçando a nuca.

-Talvez seja só uma garantia. Quem sabe ele não dê conta?

-Tem sentido. – Ele olhou para a garota. – O que você acha, Donzela?

Ai parou de jogar e levantou os olhos para seus subordinados, pacificamente como sempre.

-Vamos observar. – Disse. – Até ele se decidir.

Os dois adultos se entreolharam, sem ação.

* * *

Era uma tarde nublada. No meio de uma floresta, num país sem vigilância, moravam três traidores de suas vilas: Orochimaru, Kabuto e Sasuke.

Um deles, o Uchiha, treinava suas técnicas numa clareira circular contra um tronco instalado no chão, enquanto os outros dois, empoleirados sobre o galho de uma árvore, olhavam a cena de cima.

-Ele vem treinando demais, não acha? – O médico perguntou.

-Claramente.

-E você parece gostar disso.

-Como sabe?

-É esse seu sorriso. – Arrumou os óculos, convencido. – Mas é bem difícil ele se esforçar tanto. Será que o objetivo dele está chegando?

-Logo vamos saber. Ou darei um jeito de descobrir.

-Essa curiosidade sempre lhe incomoda, não?

-Ora... – O sannin fez cara de desgosto. – E a você não?

-Nunca tem graça. Eu descubro rápido demais.

-Você me assusta com esses raciocínios. Me dá nojo

-Também não é assim.

Os dois voltaram a observar o treinamento.

* * *

-Kisame. Estava te procurando.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o homem de pele azul olhou para trás. Era Konan, a única mulher que trabalhava com ele.

-O que é? – Perguntou, não exatamente de bom humor. – Fale rápido. Preciso sair logo.

-Não vi Itachi hoje. Por onde ele anda?

-Não sei.

-Se o encontrar... – Olhou de um lado para outro antes de contar o que queria. – Diga-o para tomar cuidado. Alguém andou atrás dele.

-Eu aviso.

-Obrigada.

Depois que a moça foi embora, ele também saiu.

"Você fez bem em sumir do mapa por hoje, Itachi." Kisame pensava. "É por isso que eu nunca te subestimo."

* * *

A noite caiu, e logo desapareceu. Sumiu em um piscar de olhos.

-Desapareceu? – Orochimaru perguntou, nada contente.

-Isso mesmo. – Kabuto confirmou, também preocupado. – Já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis.

-Nenhum rastro?

-A espada dele não está mais aqui. E também... – Pausou um pouco para arrumar os óculos. – Um boneco. Não viu nada assim?

-Por que ele teria uma coisa dessas?

-Eu não sei. Mas o vi com um outro dia. Horas depois o achei escondido em uma fenda de árvore. Não está mais lá.

-Ora... – Admirou-se, sem deixar de achar ruim. – No mínimo, estranho.

-E agora? O que quer que eu faça?

-Não temos o que fazer, temos? Vamos esperar.

-Como quiser.

O médico foi embora.

"Jovens..." O sannin pensou. "Mudam de idéia tão rápido."

* * *

Andando a passos lentos e calculados, para não fazer ruído, Sasuke atravessava um planalto de terra vermelha coberto por névoa. O céu estava igualmente nublado, e trovejava um pouco.

Suor descia por seu rosto, mesmo sem calor nem sol. Tremia, sem que passasse um mísero vento. Segurava o cabo da katana, ainda guardada, apreensivo em relação a alguma ameaça.

Isso porque estava apenas nervoso.

"Está longe, mas eu já sinto..." Pensou. "É aquele mesmo chakra mórbido... E vem da minha frente."

Engoliu em seco, mas continuou andando.

' "Tenho que tomar cuidado. Se ele me notar, não vou ter o elemento surpresa. Isso pode ser decisivo. Calma. Concentre-se... Eu consigo disfarçar minha presença".

Baixou a guarda um pouco e fez um selo com a mão, parecendo meditar. Com isso, retomou a clareza mental e diminuiu seu chakra perceptível. Menos estressado, seguiu em frente com os braços mais relaxados e não tão confuso.

Um passo. Dois. Três. Quatro.

"Ali! Está ali!" Exclamou mentalmente ao ver uma figura de preto por entre a neblina, e puxou a espada.

Cinco. Seis. Sete batidas do coração.

Ia começar a correr quando escutou uma voz.

-Há quanto tempo. – Cumprimentou um homem meio rouco a um metro de distância de suas costas.

Com os movimentos congelados, Sasuke deu a sorte de aqueles segundos passarem mais devagar do que deviam. Por reflexo, saltou para o lado depois de mover o rosto para trás e ver uma imensa bola de chamas vindo em sua direção, que o teria feito em cinzas. Depois de retomar a postura, extremamente assustado, viu quem era.

Era ele.

Itachi pôs a mão na gola alta da capa e desabotoou-a por inteiro de uma vez só. Depois disso, jogou-a no chão. Sua expressão tinha o mesmo vazio de sempre desde _aquele_ acontecimento, mas estava bem mais cínica.

-É sempre bom rever parentes.

-...Rever? – O mais novo revidou a provocação. – Considere última visita, se quiser. Porque vim aqui...

O renegado sumiu de onde estava e reapareceu num flash ao lado do irmão. Sasuke notou e girou o corpo com a espada na mão para tentar parti-lo ao meio. O outro fora mais rápido e logo ganhou distância outra vez.

-...Para vingar meu clã.

-Então tente.

-Sharingan!

Foi uma luta difícil. Não para o integrante da Akatsuki, que nem combatia a sério, mas para seu oponente. Apesar de saber bem como operar a herança genética que tinha, era complicado enfrentar alguém no nível de Kage, mesmo que esse alguém não usasse todas as forças. Mas o pior nem era isso.

Em sua mente, surgiu a oferta.

De volta ao mundo exterior, ouviu:

-Cansei de ser benevolente.

Só sentiu uma kunai rasgando seu ombro.

De costas, Itachi continuou falando.

-Esperava mais de você.

Caído de joelhos e sem ação, ele tentava não ouvir, mas era inevitável.

-Custa tanto ter outros pontos de vista? – Continuou.

-Cale a boca...

Inteiramente trêmulo, com um buraco profundo entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo, demais cortes corpo afora e algumas marcas de socos. Nada doía tanto quanto seu orgulho ferido.

"Aceitar. Não aceitar."

-O que vai fazer agora?

A mão de Sasuke segurava o boneco, sem firmeza.

"Aceitar."

Puxou o laço.

-Eu ouço e executo a vingança – Disse a voz de Ren, o servo de Ai.

Itachi desapareceu.

O ninja que sobrou ali, ainda vivo, olhou para cima e levou a mão ao peito.

-Eu consegui.

Por entres seus dedos, havia uma fita fina e vermelha. Sorriu e caiu ao chão, de frente.

Enfim, começou a chover.

* * *

O Uchiha mais velho abriu os olhos, deitado.

-Onde...? – Perguntou, sentando-se.

-Vamos ao Inferno.

Ai, de pé, remava o barco que conduzia os dois. Era um lugar escuro, de clima pesado, com nuvens no céu e um rio.

-Inferno? – Olhou para a garota.

-Você não estará só. – Ela falou. –Há vários conhecidos seus.

"Eu... Morri?" Pensou. "Como?"

-Seu irmão vem aí.

Itachi olhou ao redor e viu uma lanterna quadrada de papel que flutuava ao lado da embarcação. Ela tinha estampa de leques vermelhos.

-Eu levarei essa dor ao Inferno.

Depois de a frase de Ai perder o som, eles acabaram de descer o rio.

Epílogo

Em uma dimensão inteiramente preta, cheia de velas flutuando por si, mais uma se acendeu. Cada uma tinha uma inscrição.

Aquela tinha "Sasuke Uchiha" em sua cera.

Mas logo se apagou.


End file.
